


We can try again

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Canon Compliant, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: I wrote this not long after that Idol Master episode but never posted. Hope you like it!





	We can try again

“It’s been a while” Ilhoon looked around in the living room. It wasn't his first time here, but still, he couldn't really feel himself at home.

They just finished their schedules for today which also included Idol Master and with that some unexpected events. This is why they're here now. Sungjae wanted them to talk about it so they headed to his place after the shooting. The other members didn't say a word, just watched them curiously as they left. 

“Yeah” Sungjae said awkwardly. “It’s been a while since the last time we spent some time together. I mean outside the group activities and official schedules.” He sat down on the couch. “Please, sit down, hyung.”

Ilhoon nodded and sat next to him. “It’s awkward haha.”

They were sitting there, so close yet so far. The atmosphere is heavy with old memories; a forgotten love. 

Or not so forgotten. How could they forget? They literally grew up together. They were each other’s first love. How could they forget all those kisses, hugs, nights, laugh, tears and everything they shared together? It was unforgettable. It was beautiful yet painful, something they wanted again but were too afraid to try. 

“Today… Why did you do that?” Sungjae swallowed, hands trembling. “It wasn't the game, was it?”

“No, it wasn't.” He shook his head. “But it’s important to know that I didn't plan this. It’s just… We were doing that stupid pepero game, your lips were so close, holy shit our lips were touching, so I just…”

“You just fucking kissed me, hyung.”

“I KNOW, SUNGJAE. I KNOW. IT’S BEEN ALREADY 3 YEARS SINCE WE BROKE UP, BUT SHIT, SUNGJAE, I FUCKING MISS YOU.” 

“I-” Sungjae was speechless. He remembered seeing those pics from concerts and fansigns and those videos he accidentally found on YouTube. He exactly knew what was happening in the past years. He knew how Ilhoon looked at him even after their breakup. He knew he ignored him sometimes. But no one, except their members, family and a few friends, knew that they were dating and broke up. 

But thinking about it: what was the real reason? Why did they break up? “Something changed. Maybe we just grew up.” Was that the real reason? They didn't feel the same love as before. Or…? It wasn't as exciting as before. It started to become suffocating. They worked more and harder, they didn't really have time for each other. They talked less and less, the passion disappeared. But they still had to give kisses to each other or cuddle during the night, because they were in a relationship and you're supposed to do this. These things weren’t something they wanted to do but something they had to do. They both knew this. It was mutual agreement. They broke up after being in a relationship for more than 2 years. 

Then why was Sungjae’s heart beating so fast every time Ilhoon did something to him? He thought he forgot those feelings. But no, that wasn’t true. He still remembered how he felt. How he loved Ilhoon. Of course he remembered; that was how he felt even after they broke up. He knew, he just didn't want to acknowledge it. But he wasn’t sure if Ilhoon still wanted it. If he wanted to continue this relationship. Or did he know it all along? Was it easier to tell himself that Ilhoon moved on than tell him he still loved him? He just ignored the other boy so no one would find out his own feelings. It was successful, too successful. He even hid his feelings from himself. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Ilhoon hyung”

“No, please, just… Just forget it. The fans will love it. Sungjae and Ilhoon, the boys who were so close to each other, but then suddenly their relationship became so awkward, now they’re close again. It’s good for us, isn’t it? They can even use that kiss for thumbnail on YouTube. It will attract more people. Non-fans. And maybe they will discover BTOB and become our fans.”

“Hyung” Sungjae cupped his face between his hands. “Just shut up for a minute.” He leaned closer. 

“Oh, is it time to make me shut up with a kiss?”

Sungjae blushed. “Yes.”

“Then kiss me” Ilhoon whispered. He wanted this for so long. He knew he was obvious and literally everyone noticed it: the members, his family, friends, their fans. And Sungjae. He was sure Sungjae noticed it, too. 

And now Sungjae finally kissed him. It was slow, filled with regrets and memories. They closed their eyes, lips touching, not too passionate. 

“I miss you, Sungjae.” Ilhoon whispered to his mouth, then kissed him again. “You” Kiss. “Were” Kiss. “The” Kiss. “Best” Kiss. “Thing” Kiss. “In” Kiss. “My” Kiss. “Life” Kiss. 

“Hyung. If you want to… We can try again if you want to.”

“Of course I want to.”


End file.
